Sly Cooper: Leech of the Cooper Gang
by darkcastchamp
Summary: You may have seen what happened through the eyes of Cooper and his Friends, but what about the other side? What about Interpol? You didn't see anything they did behind the scenes in any of the story until Carmelita's playability in Sly 3. Now, I'm bringing a little twist on this where a national criminal is brought out of Solitary Confinement to help track down the Cooper Gang.
1. Chapter 1: First Day on the Job (Sly 1)

Chapter 1:

First Day on the Job (Thevious Racconus)

I was sitting in the back of the police van with cuffs on my hands. My brown, raccoon tail (yes raccoon, don't get me confused with anyone else -_-) wagged around, annoyed, as sitting across from me was the infamous inspector, Carmelita Montoya Fox. "Heh…you know you're more cute in person than in those newspapers." Soon I found a shock pistol pulled up to my face as the inspector's eyes seemed as if they were on fire. "The only reason why I'm in such a bad mood is that a filthy criminal just stole an important file from MY office! The worst part is….you remind me so much of him. So I'm holding up all of my rage to pull this trigger on you." I felt a gulp run down my throat as I could literally see the sparks of her shock pistol charging up. After a requited moment, she holsters her pistol. Soon my brain was rattling as I wanted to know, "So…why am I being brought from Maximum Security to Le Policia HQ my sweet fox crumpet?" The inspector scoffed as she looked away from my orange eyes. "How on Earth should I know? I want to know as much as you why they want the "Leech of the World", Dylan Asmadus." I shrugged, feeling flattered that she knew about me. Well after my famous capture it's not a surprise that the UN Special Forces sent detailed files about me to the FBI, Beijing, and of course the Inspector's very own Interpol.

The car soon stopped with a halt as the door opened up in the back with two gruff police men and the Inspector bringing me into the Le Police HQ. All around I could see both petty and decently infamous criminals all around. Soon, I was brought into the heart of Le Police when the door of the Chief's office was opened. Inside I saw the most creepiest woman in all of my life. Around these parts of Paris, there were two people who you had to look out for. One is Inspector Fox. The second one is the Chief of Paris's Interpol HQ, The Contessa. I could hear her spider legs move around as she crawled (that's what spiders do) over to me and looked at me with her devilish red eyes. "Aaah, Chief Contessa. To what do I owe this pleasure of being taken out of solitary confinement?" The Contessa glared at me as my face went pale and eyes went wide in fear. Her claws snipped in a pacing manner as she walked over to her office's window view of Paris. "Recently our headquarters was ransacked and our forces were made fools of." Her eyes then glared over at Inspector Fox as the Inspector looked away from The Contessa's glare. Even the great Inspector had fear for this Black Widow. "Uuuuuh yeah…the news TV in the prison made that very clear Chief Contessa…Why am I here?"

"Because I need your expertise to track down this certain thief." I could tell this didn't sit well with everyone. The Inspector's fist slammed onto The Contessa's desk as that same fiery passion resurfaced onto her. "You can't be serious miss Contessa! I was assigned with the investigation of Cooper!" My eyebrows raised, "Cooper?...Aaaaaah, so it seems like Connor Cooper is finally getting Interpol notice. Hehe have to admit I didn't think you guys could get clues on him so soon with how good he was." The Contessa turned her head enough so she could see me out of her peripheral view. "Connor Cooper is dead…we received a report from his apartment's landlord that he was brutally murdered…that was about ten years ago." My eyes widened in shock and in slight anger…before I was caught by UN Special Forces, Connor Cooper was one of my regular info seekers and one of my only closest friends. "Who did it?..." Inspector Fox brought over a file, "The work seemed to be linked to a fearsome gang called the Fiendish Five…however, once they murdered Connor, they went into hiding and were never seen up to today."

"So why have me a part of this?" The Contessa walked over to me and un-cuffed my hands. "We want you to track down Connor's son, the one who broke in and stole the file on Connor's murder."

"Huh? Son?" Inspector Fox looked off and gritted her teeth, "Sly Cooper…" The Contessa went over to her desk and opened up a file on what they know about Sly. "His crimes have been dated back to about a year ago. He's new to the thieving world, but from what we experienced, his jobs were pulled off on a level of precise mastery. There were no traces of his movements in and out except this…" The Contessa then placed a parchment onto the desk. It was a raccoon face with a blue mask on it. "His calling card…" I explained. "This was something Connor did a lot as well."

"We believe that he has accomplices. With Sly's experience in the thieving world, he couldn't have been able to pull off these heists alone." The Contessa continued. I chuckled as I shrugged in a smug nature. "You still haven't answered my question though Chief. Why did you bring me out of Maximum Security?"

"We need your expertise in info collection and tracking to find Sly Cooper. We believe he's going after the members of the Fiendish Five for revenge. In this sight to the Police, it is vigilantism. This is something that'll put a bad name to the Police not just in Interpol, but worldwide as well."

"Tsk…what's in it for me." I turned around crossing my arms as my raccoon tail flicked in The Contessa's direction. The Contessa smiled, knowing exactly what to say, "Your freedom…" My entire body froze at those two simple words. I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "Where do I begin?..."

"They're in the Bermuda Triangle. You'll search it with Inspector Fox. We got an anonymous tip that the Cooper Gang was sighted, going after Sir Rayleigh of the Fiendish Five."

"Well you see, if I'm going to do this right, I'm going to be needing my stuff."  
"Inspector Fox?" The Contessa looked over at the Inspector as the Inspector motioned me over with her finger. Me and Inspector Fox soon found ourselves walking down the hallways of the police station until we arrived at the "Confiscated Room". Carmelita brought me over to a table where I saw all of my stuff as my eyes lit up. "My babies!" I picked up my data hacker and held it close to me. "Daddy's missed you. Yes he has. Those big bad cops locked me up away from you guys." A sweat drop fell down Carmelita's face as her eyes narrowed at my ridiculousness. "Come on snitch, we got a Bermuda Triangle to get to." I then grabbed my stun rod for…ahem…close and personal reasons...and walked on out with the Inspector to her police car. "No need to tell me twice…It's time for the Leech to return to its host." I placed a pair of sunglasses over my eyes as we exited out into the fresh air and warm sun of Paris, France.


	2. Chapter 2: Operation Terror Tide (Sly 1)

Chapter 2:

Operation: Tide of Terror

We arrived on the scene of the island as a huge storm was going off at our arrival. I was standing outside of the tent we had nailed down (nailed, since it flew away too many times _) as the huge wind gusts blew the bottom of my black trench-coat around. "Hmmmm….this really doesn't seem natural."  
"What was that leech?" Carmelita called out from inside the tent as I then walked into the tent, my tail soaked beyond all hell, "The cloud alignments….they're not natural. It's as if they're alternated." Carmelita looked up at me with concerned eyes as she opened up the file of Sir Raleigh the Frog. "What can you tell me about this frog Dylan?" I looked down at the picture of Raleigh as I laughed some. "Boy, one of my richest info seekers I've ever had. Raleigh came to me during his early days of piracy. I would give him info of either travelling courses of passing trade ships or info on treasure filled sunken ships." Carmelita had a vein stretch across her forehead. "Is there anyone who seeks info from you NOT a criminal!?"

"Hey, criminals are the ones who need info the most mainly on places that they rob and especially if they're starting out thieves."

"Hmph…." Carmelita scoffed again as she looked back down at the map of the area. "Anything else?"

"Well I also know that Raleigh is a technological genius. This storm is probably a result of one of his mad concoctions."  
"How can we be sure?..." Dylan smirked as he looked outside to the storm, "We just gotta get closer."

Walking through the thick forests of the island, I tried to find my way to the small town that was said to be built here. Carmelita believes that's where Raleigh has probably set up his camp. Exiting out of the woods, I finally spotted the town and up above it was a metal blimp that a tornado was protruding out of the top. Heh, seems like I was right. Raleigh created a machine to alternate the weather around here. Looking down in the water, I saw the reason why he made it. There were many crashed ships that had possible loot on them. Smart Raleigh, that's really smart. As I looked over at the town, I suddenly heard a cannon shot as something….or someone was shot up at the blimp and crashed through the plain glass window that was on the front of the blimp. Wh-Who the hell is crazy enough to do something like that?!

I immediately returned back to Carmelita to report my reconnaissance. "You're not gonna believe what I just saw. Someone shot themselves up to Raleigh's storm blimp." Carmelita glared over at me, "Cooper!" She ran over to the radio as she searched for the police station frequency. "Hello! This is Carmelita Fox! I need backup right now! Is anyone there?!" Taking advantage of this moment, I decided to slip out and make my way into the town that Raleigh built as his base of operations. All over the street, there were many of Raleigh's squid and walrus guards knocked out. Over to the right I saw some kind of generator destroyed and straight ahead there was a tunnel that had little sparks short circuiting on the sides. "Well that would explain what that generator powered up..." I crawled through the little tunnel as I spot to the right a cannon. "Bingo…" Inspecting it, I noticed a little piece of fur hanging on the cannon's nozzle. With it, I took out my DNA sampler and placed the fur into it. The gadget of mine beeped a little bit as my AI, "Janice", said, **DNA SAMPLE SCANNED. MATCH BELONGS TO SLY COOPER.**

"Thanks Janice."

 **YOU'RE WELCOME DYLAN 3.** Being crazy like that Cooper, I placed myself inside of the cannon as it was already aimed at the blimp. Within a brief second, I was shot up to the blimp…It wasn't exactly professional looking… "AAAAAAAAH!" I swooped right into the area where the window was already crashed as I landed into some kind of water leveled room, complete with five metal-like lilly pads and a throne right across from me. At the foot of the throne chair, it seemed like some kind of secret compartment was opened as inside it was Sly's calling card. "Damn…seems like I was a little too late."

"Y-You….help…." I looked over to the side at the new voice as floating in the water was a beaten up Raleigh. "Well well, seems like the Frog bit off more than he can chew. How ya doing Sir Raleigh?"

"D-Dylan! What are you doing here?! Y-You're supposed to be in solitary confinement!"

"Heh, they let me out."

"Good behavior no doubt…" He scoffed sarcastically.  
"Actually, more like I scratch their back and they scratch mine. I'm currently working for Interpol at the moment for my freedom."

"So the snitch became a PI. Hah, I would laugh if it didn't hurt when I do." The frog scowled. "Oh yeah, Cooper seemed to have done a number on you my amphibian friend."

"J-Just shut up and help me out!"

"Sure thing buddy, right into the cuffs your slimy hands belong in." I picked him up out of the water as I heard something buzzing around my ear. I tried swatting it away, "Damn fly…" Raleigh's eyes widened as his tongue flopped out, catching the fly, and bringing it back into his mouth. In a brief second, the small guy bloated up to bigger-than-me size. "Now I will squash you!" He jumped up into the air and started tumbling down, planning to squish me from underneath him. However…he didn't count on my stun rod. With one upward poke with my rod's power on, Raleigh was smoked to well-done. He fell right next to me, twitching. At least that means he's still alive…

"Cooper!" Right on schedule. Carmelita jumped in through the window with her shock pistol drew. However, since it was dark in there, she accidentally shot at me. Luckily, I was able to dodge it in time. "Whoa whoa, it's the raccoon who's on your side!"

"Dylan? Ugh, what are you doing?"

"Your job…" I smiled while holding up Raleigh to her by his legs.


	3. Chapter 3: After Terror Tide (Sly 1)

Chapter 3

After Tide of Terror

Since I'm now working as a PI (Person of Interest) for Interpol, I got my own little office set up right next to the Inspector's room. The day after Raleigh's capture, I had my feet planted up on my desk reading the newspaper….and laughing out loud from it. I was apparently laughing so loud, that the Inspector burst into the room with a vein on her head. To be honest her anger is starting to grow on me. I'm even starting to think she's cute when she's angry. "Will you shut up leech?!"

"Haha! Inspector you need to take a look at today's front page!" I threw the newspaper to Inspector as she scanned it over. Her face then went to a bright red, "H-Hot Chick With Gun Busts Amphibious Yuckmouth?!" I then laughed so hard from her reaction that I fell out of my seat. "Th-This isn't funny Dylan! Ugh, I hate journalists…." She crumpled up the newspaper as she threw it backwards into the trash can. I finally caught my breathe as I pulled myself up to the desk to look at her. "Hehe come on Inspector, lighten up a bit. You know what you need?"

"To give some smart ass leech a shock pistol to the face?" I gulped, "N-No, what you need is some time off. You're too wound up tight Carmelita."

"Hmph! An Inspector's job is never done." She turned around, crossing her arms.

"Well it won't ever be if you tire yourself out…" She looked down from what I said as she then came over and grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of the station. "What do leeches like you usually do for fun?..." She sneered, hating that I convinced her. "Well…I usually go for a nice cup of coffee first."

Café Le Da Vinci, my favorite coffee joint in all of Paris. They practically know me there so they immediately gave me and Carmelita seats once we arrived. "I've always driven by this place, but I've never once went in…" Carmelita eyed around. Soon, a waiter brought over two Lattes for me and her. I happily sipped mine in enjoyment. "Aaah nothing's better than the sweet taste of Da Vinci caffeine after ten years of confinement." Carmelita took a sip from her cup as her eyes lit up, "Th-This is good…a-at least, much better than the dirt they give us at the station…"

"How about I bring a batch in every day for us to enjoy Inspector?" I offered. She looked away, smiling some. "That would actually be…alright leech…"

"But on one condition."

"Ok."

"Please….call me Dylan, or Asmadus at least." Carmelita closed her eyes and thought for a moment before smiling and reaching her hand out, "You got yourself a deal Dylan…" I gratifyingly shook her hand as we enjoyed the rest of our coffee for the day.

Sooner or later though, my pager went off in my pocket. "What is it?" Carmelita eyed me.

"New info received back at my base. I'll be right back later to give you the news?"

"I've always wondered Dylan. Who have you been keeping in touch with to still give you all of this info?" She asked as I stood up. I placed my fingers to my lips as I smirked, "Well Carmelita, some things I really do want to keep a secret." I walked right on out of the door as I heard Carmelita mumble, "Ugh…criminals."

Somewhere in East Paris

My old base of operations; Talk about a home away from home at the moment with my current situation with Interpol. Whenever I can't get the job done at the Le Police Station, I always come back here. Though I never exactly got the peace and quiet I used to have since now my base is being kept a close eye on by Interpol. Walking in, I made my way over to my office room, hoping that the Police who checked this place during my arrest had no brains. Of course, I was right. Over behind my work desk was a picture hanging up of me and Connor Cooper from the old info seeking days. Thankfully one of my prized possessions also doubles as a crafty secret switch. Clicking on a hidden button behind the frame lifted up the picture, revealing a hand print, who if the print wasn't a match, they would get a very bad shock with 100 volts of electricity….hehehe it's so good being bad sometimes. My hand successfully scanned as my darling Janice spoke out, **WELCOME BACK DYLAN.** "It's good to be back." I responded, watching the wall that the picture frame was on shifted to the side, revealing an elevator to a lower basement floor. Reaching the bottom, a circular room with a work chair surrounded by computers on all sides could be found. At the very moment, someone was occupying that chair. "Well, nice to see you kept this place up and running." I spoke. Turning around on the chair, with an excited face was my squirrel apprentice, Kip. "Master Dylan, you're back!" Kip jumped on over to me, but she immediately slapped me once she reached. "Ten years and no phone calls? Don't act like I don't know that they actually give you call times even in Solitary Confinement." A huge red, hand print was visible on my face as I gave my usual snobby shrug, "Hey what can I say, I've been a very busy coon lately."

"Tell me about it Mr. Interpol PI." Kip turned back around in her chair as she brought up the newspaper of Raleigh's arrest. I was to the right behind Carmelita who held up the amphibian. "Yeeeeaaaah, I've been meaning to tell you about that." I sweated. Kip pouted as she closed her eyes, keeping the back of her chair facing me. My eyes narrowed and my lips curled to a smirk as I leaned over with one of Café Le Da Vinci's cups in my hand. "I got you Da Vinci's." I said in a cute tone. She opened her eyes a little as she quickly took the cup, "I'm still mad at you."

"Ok! What've we got Kip?"

"Well considering you just caught one of the legendary Fiendish Five, I guessed that you were tracking down its other members."

"Eh, you're half right."

"Care to fill me in master?"

"The less you know the better. Don't want you getting involved in my little PI phase." Kip sighed out, "Fair enough master."

"So what's the scoop?" Kip brought up an image of a purple bulldog who was wearing a white tank top and yellow and white striped pants. "His name is Muggshot, also known as "Two Gun Tony" by his men and the Enforcer for the Fiendish Five."

"Oh yeah, I remember that guy. He would always be with Raleigh when he visited me for info. Guess they were going for that "Brain and Brawn" combo. Too bad the Brain of the two is out of commission. From what I saw long ago, Muggshot isn't exactly the brightest bulb of the group."

"Yeah, but he can raccoon stew out of you any day master."

"Yowch. Would it kill you to have any faith in me sometimes?" I winced comically.

"Maybe." Kip smiled. I looked over the info more, "Hmmm, seems like he's being holed up in Mesa City." With that, I printed out all of the info on the mutt as I began to walk back out. "Master…" I looked back at a worried Kip. "Please be careful…you of all people know how dangerous the Fiendish Five are." I scratched the back of my head, chuckling to myself. "Remember Kip, a group of thieves is nothing without the right info. If it weren't for me, the Fiendish Five would've been caught ages ago."


	4. Chapter 4: Operation Snake Eyes (Sly 1)

Chapter 4

Operation: Snake Eyes

United States; Miles from Mesa City

Carmelita's cop car was speeding down the desert highway at a leisurely pace as I had my feet up on the passenger side's dash, taking a little R&R. I let out a relaxed sigh, "It's so good to be back in my homeland." Carmelita rolled her eyes at me. "I really have no idea how Americans like you can live on a continent with such bipolar weather and climates. Just hours ago we were in a rural, grassy area…and it was raining! Now we're in a dry, sand patched wasteland."

"America." I smiled, chuckling some.

We soon arrived at what seemed to be some kind of wooden fence in the crevice of two mountainsides. This was obviously the entrance into the now abandoned Mesa City. "Ok, somehow we need to find a way to-" Before I even finished my sentence, Carmelita floored the gas pedal as we crashed right through the wooden barricade. I think my heart stopped for a minute before it was jumpstarted again from the pain of my face being hit by the air bag. "What the hell was that all about Carmelita?!"

"Hey, we're in right? Come on and stop being such a baby Asmadus." She got out of the car as it seemed this too was where the road ended. Instead of a wooden fence barricading our way, it seems as though someone took a TNT to one of the rocky areas and blew the boulders down to block the path. That's pretty smart for a steroid canine. "Hey Asmadus, you coming?" Carmelita was already at the top of the rock pile blocking the way. I quickly went on after to catch up.

After some time of walking through sand filled roads, a couple abandoned trains, and caves, we soon found ourselves on a mountain pass overlooking Mesa City. "Doesn't seem like there's any kind of searchlight or something for the streets." Carmelita analyzed.

"No kidding. That would indicate that the Mutt actually has a brain. Look." I pointed out to what seemed to be street patrols…armed with tommy guns. "Maybe I judged the guy too soon." I sweated.

"Don't sweat it Dylan. If it's goons, we can take care of them. As long as we stick together, we can-" Carmelita soon broke off from what she was saying as I looked towards what she was looking at. On one of the rooftops, a shadow of someone holding some kind of strange cane can be seen. "COOPER!" Carmelita screamed before she jumped on out ahead of me. "Eh! Hey wait! Whatever happened to sticking together?!" Too late. Carmelita was already off in her cop mode. The least I could do was chase after.

I had to admit, Carmelita was fast. I lost her after trying to give chase for five minutes. I found myself in some weird alleyway, looking around the area for any signs of the Inspector or her little criminal. But soon, a giant shadow could be seen around the corner ahead of me. Taking shelter in one of the dark alleyways, I looked on from the shadows. Coming around was a giant of a panda who was wearing red pants that had a blue flame pattern. I know this guy. It's the Panda King, demolitions expert of the Fiendish Five. But what was he doing here?...

The Panda King stopped as it seemed like he sniffed the air. "Come on out assailant. I can smell the coffee from your breathe." Damn, I should've known drinking Da Vinci's before the investigation was a bad idea. I couldn't hide anymore. I walked on out presenting myself, holding my hands up. "Alright, alright, you got me." I smirked. The Panda King looked down at me with a menacing glare. "Dylan Asmadus. I thought you were in solitary confinement?"

"Hey, what can I say? No holds can keep "The Leech of the World" under maintenance."

"Hmph…maybe I should test that." Through a quick second, the Panda King chopped down at me with his hand, "Homing Chop!" I jumped back as his hand cracked the ground where I was originally standing. It's no use. There is no way I can beat this guy physically. So… "Run Away!" I ran out into the alleyways, knowing that his physique couldn't get through. Boy was I wrong. With two chops to the parallel buildings, the buildings began to topple down at me. What kind of training did this guy have to do to pull that off?! I ran as fast as I could, jumping over crumbles of buildings when they fell in front of me. However, it didn't look like I would be able to make it since already the exit was starting to close off. Thinking quickly, I pulled out one of my gadgets. My grappling hook shot off through the opening and latched on to one of the opposite street's light posts as I was quickly pulled through. Not a moment too soon as the last boulder fell right behind me, closing up the alleyway as the building crumbled down. I dropped down to my knees, panting heavily as my life flashed right before my eyes.

Regaining my balance, I looked up to see a building that had a giant fire hydrant model on the very top of it. This was the center of Mesa City. Muggshot has got to be somewhere here. Walking over to the building, I was shocked to see that at the main entrance, a red mustang was crashed right through the front. I entered into the lobby to see many of the Mafia dogs knocked out, similar to what I saw from Raleigh's men back at the Bermuda Triangle. Finally, I arrived at the top of the lobby stairs to see an elevator to take me straight up to the penthouse. Muggshot was definitely here as it seems like this mess was caused by the Cooper boy. "Going up." I spoke, pressing the Penthouse button. It seemed as if this elevator went on forever, but as the elevator binged, its doors opened up to a giant room with crystals all over the place and Muggshot, beaten up, on the floor. Looking past, his chair at the very head of the room had an opened up safe next to it with…yep, another one of Sly's cards. "Damn."

At that moment, Muggshot started to get up, spotting me with his now regained balance. "'Ey! I know you! You're that info runt that Raleigh always visited!"

"Nice to see that peanut brain of yours still has functioning Long Term Memory after the beating I suggest Cooper gave you."

"Shut it! I went easy on that guy and ended up dropping my guard to which he got a lucky hit in. A mistake I won't make with you." Muggshot raised his massive arms up, getting ready to crush me. As if on cue, a massive electric shot fried Muggshot up. He fell over with wide eyes and a drooped out tongue when Carmelita entered in behind me with a fiery look on her. "Curses! He got away again!" I didn't know what I wanted more, to be smashed by Muggshot or have to face the wrath of Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox…


	5. Chapter 5: After Snake Eyes (Sly 1)

Chapter 5

After Snake Eyes

Le Police HQ

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Carmelita slammed down the morning's newspaper next to my propped up feet. Can't a guy ever get a wink of sleep here? Anyway, I looked at the newspaper as I had to catch myself from laughing. It read "Hot Stuff with a Badge Collars Canine Criminal". "Ugh! First Paris Journalists, now American ones too?!"

"Aaawe come on Inspector." I looked to see that my back was turned in the newspaper, "At least they got your good side…"

"Got any more of that coffee hopefully?..." She prayed. I delivered with holding a tray-full of the coffee cups and smiled. "Heh, at least you're good with this Dylan." She praised while sipping up some of the coffee. "So what is the Contessa saying about all of this?" I asked. The Contessa has to indeed be angry with how we don't even have Sly in custody yet. "Not good…she says if Sly takes down anymore of the Fiendish Five, she's going to throw you back in Solitary Confinement."

"Hmmm…this is indeed a problem." After thinking for some time, me and Carmelita heard a rustle going on outside of the office. Busting through our office door was, "KIP?!" My chipper, little assistant hid behind me as two police officers ran inside. "S-Sorry Inspector Fox. That girl burst through us when we said we couldn't let her see Dylan here." One of the officers admitted.

"Ah, n-no need guys, I know her." I reputed. The two officers saluted and left, but I doubt they didn't hear me when they left. "ARE YOU NUTS KIP?!"

"Hey, you didn't return to the base, so I got worried like a good helper should." She retorted. Carmelita was covering up her laugh with her hand, "So this is how you were still able to obtain info outside of your cell." Kip stared over at Carmelita as her eyes seemed to glow. "Whoa, M-Master Dylan she's so beautiful." Carmelita was indeed taken off guard by this as her face went a little red from Kip's comment. "Wow, such a little gentlewoman you have here Dylan. If only you acted half as sweet as her."

"Haha, yeah, Master Dylan isn't exactly the suave type." Both Kip and Carmelita started to laugh as a vein poked up on my forehead. "Aaaanyway, what've you got here Kip?"

"I think I located the next location of the Fiendish Five. From what you've found out about Panda King being there, I was also able to find out where his partner, Ms. Ruby, is."

"Wait, you saw Panda King in Mesa City?" Carmelita glared at me as I chuckled nervously making a cutting motion at my throat, staring at Ki, who continued, "I was able to discover that Ms. Ruby is somewhere in the Bayous in South America."

"Hehe, good job Kip, now how about you head on back to base and try and find more info." I said while pushing her out of the room. "Huh? But-" Before she could answer, I closed the door, turning to face a very ill-tempered Inspector. "Why didn't you tell me you had a confrontation with the Panda Kin?!"

"Hey, there were some things I needed to find out first like why the Panda King was there. And hey, because of that, we were able to find Ms. Ruby."

"Well let's just hope that Sly doesn't get to her first. I heard that Ms. Ruby is very adept in voodoo magic."

"Heh, Voodoo…next time make sure you try to scare me with something that's at least real, Inspector." However, I couldn't exactly be completely honest with Carmelita about why I kept my confrontation with Panda King a secret. Sly is doing this more than just for revenge. He also seems to be after something. At both Raleigh's and Muggshot's hideouts, there was something stolen from their caches that Cooper wants. I'm bound to find out what it is. "So Carmelita, when do we go?"

"Sorry Dylan, but you may have to go ahead of us."

"Huh?!"

"South America isn't as lenient with having Interpol there as North America is. We still need to get permission to bring forces there. You, however, are strictly off the books. You could go and find Ms. Ruby and take her down while I bring forces in to take her in." Man…why do I have a feeling this isn't going to end well…


	6. Chapter 6:Operation Vicious Voodoo(Sly1)

Chapter 6

Operation: Vicious Voodoo

Somewhere in South America; Bayou infested Forest

"Gh! Stupid mosquitos! Stupid mud! I hate nature!" I exclaimed, smacking my neck to kill a mosquito. Mud was covered all over my shoes from the long walk I've been going on. "This is exactly the reason why an info dealer like me never leaves his base!" From my ear on a wired ear piece, I could hear Kip's giggling. "Aaaawe come on Master Dylan, complaining never solves anything."

"Yeah, and neither does sitting back at Interpol. I'm sure Carmelita would be doing anything right now to be here." A snake hung down from a tree branch as it bared its fangs at me. Next second it was sizzling on the ground from a good electric baton jolt. "Thank god I have my baby here~." I baby-talked while petting my goody, goody baton. I could swear that Kip had lines over her head. "Sometimes I wonder how you became the greatest info dealer in the first place."

After walking through the jungle for some time, I soon came across a giant swamp. "Hmmm, I wonder how deep it is." Kip rang from my ear. Meanwhile, I picked up an average sized log of about twelve feet as I chucked it, vertically, into the swamp. My uncle Cornwallis from Scotland taught me how to Caber toss, hehe. The toss was shortly lived though, as the log sunk right through, all twelve feet. A sweat drop hung from my temple, "Ngh…that's reeeeaaally deep." I could see some logs that were already floating on the surface as I started to jump from log to log until I eventually began to climb up on the tree branch and inter-tangling vines. Once I started walking across one of the vines, I noticed that the swamp water was starting to become unsettled.

The water burst into the air as staring down at me with two, massive, yellow eyes, was a giant snake. Slithering down on its head was the charred snake from earlier, pointing its head at me. I laughed nervously while sweating a bit, "Ehehe….um…no hard feelings?" The snake roared at me as I screamed, running along the vines. It was nashing it's venomous teeth at me trying to clip my tail off as I was running. "Kip! Where's Ms. Ruby's hideout?!"

"What is it Master?!"

"Not a good moment to explain! Just hurry! I have an idea!"

"O-Ok, according to my research, Ms. Ruby's hideout is just ahead from where you are." I decided to go into full speed now as the snake chased after behind me, gaining up.

Kip was right. Up ahead was Ms. Ruby's hideout, hidden in an alligator skull. Fitting…Taking my chance I jumped off of a tree branch and on top of the giant snake's head as it crashed right through the walls of Ms. Ruby's ground base. Holding on tightly, I waited for my moment to jump through the skull's eye socket while the snake finished up tearing through the rest of the ground base.

Hmm…dark in here much? Other than a couple of lit candles, there was no other light source in sight. I was only barely able to get through the narrow passages until a bright, green glow could be seen ahead. In it was a lifted platform that was surrounded by that swamp water beneath it. In the middle of it was a knocked out Ms. Ruby and ahead was an opened up book with a cutout holding in it. Inside of which was Sly Cooper's card again. "You've gotta be kidding me!" As soon as I yelled that, Ms. Ruby coughed behind me. In anger of having Cooper slip away, yet again, I jumped on her stomach and gripped her throat. "W-Wait please! I've already gotten a'thrashing from that Coop'a boy!"  
"Where did he go Ms. Ruby! Tell me and I won't make your black and blue include red!"

"O-Okay okay! H-He should be in China going aft'a the Panda King!..." I dropped her to the ground as at that moment I could hear the sound of helicopter propellers overhead. The top of the skull was cracked open as Interpol's Ape SWAT dropped in with their pointed at both me and Ms. Ruby. "Stand down men! That man is a PI!" Carmelita exclaimed, dropping down. "Whew, nice to see your face again Carmelita…" I sighed. Right next to Carmelita though, the Contessa dropped down, "Keep your guns on him men!" The Contessa ordered. Carmelita was certainly not up to speed with her superior, "What?!"

"Perhaps you don't remember what I said back at Interpol Inspector. This was the leech's last chance at getting Sly. Now he will be put back into custody and I will now take charge with you in the search." My hand slipped behind me as the Contessa was arguing with Carmelita. "Darn it Contessa this is not the time to be keeping a self-titled presence for Interpol at this point!"

"And now isn't the time to be back-talking to your superior! Learn your place Inspector! Take the leech!" As the SWAT's guns pointed back up at me, I threw a clotted ball at the ground as smoke dispersed from it. Everyone, including the Inspector and Contessa were coughing. "Fire! Shoot him!" Contessa ordered.

"No! Dylan run!" Carmelita yelled out. The men were firing blindly into the smoke they were surrounded by. I quickly patted something onto the back of Carmelita's belt as I smacked her rear at the same time. "Ah!"

"Catch ya around Inspector." I winked at her as I shot my grapple gun at the top, shooting out from the smoke, evading the SWAT…for now.


	7. Chapter 7: After Voodoo (Sly 1)

Chapter 7

After Voodoo

Outskirts of Paris; Dylan's Base

Darn it….darn it, darn it, darn it! How shameful it is to even be sneaking back into my own base. The police have searchlights all over my base of operations. Thankfully though, they could never put those blasted search lights in the sewers. Right beneath my base lies my underground entrance and escape route from the secret room that Kip is in. Let's just hope no one was able to find that room. Or if they did…I just hope they weren't able to get Kip.

As if the bloody Arachne could read my mind, which barely anyone could do, there are two guards stationed in the sewers in case I had any funny ideas, possibly. Thankfully it was only two. If it was three, then I may have had to actually think. Rolling down towards the guards was another clot ball I had. It hit one of the officer's feet, getting his attention. When he looked down, the ball exploded into a green smoke. I could the hear the two coughing inside the smoke cloud. As soon as it cleared, I was happy to see the two cops taking a little nap on the job. Down the hall a little, I could see a brick poked out, a good disguise for an imperfect sewer line. Pressing the brick in, the wall opened up to a small, narrow passage where at the end was a ladder that led up. Up above was a lid that led straight into the secret room. I opened it up, only to be greeted by a thick, wooden thwack on the top of my head. "Oh god! Master Dylan! I'm so sorry!" Kip quickly pulled me up, throwing a bat to the side. Fully stood up, a giant, red bump was swollen on my head, my eyes glaring at my "lovely" assistant. Soon the pain went to embrace as Kip was hugging me tightly. "Master I was so scared you wouldn't return! I-I-I just heard that the police have a man hunt on you a-and that they were to shoot you on sight if they couldn't bring you in alive!..." For the first time ever, I saw Kip cry into my chest as my arms wrapped around her. "Kip, I know that you're feeling this way, but I need you to help me locate someone." She stood back from me as she looked up with red eyes from crying, "A-Are you still looking for Sly Cooper? Even after you escaped from Interpol?! Master you're a free man now!"

"Not truly free!...As long as Interpol is searching for me we will never truly know freedom." Kip wiped her eyes as she went back over to her seat. The sound of keys clicking filled the room as multiple data was appearing all over the screens. "Ok, give me a few minutes and I'll have Sly Cooper's location."

"No Kip."

"Eh? Then who are you looking for?"

"The people that Sly is working with, information handed to us by Carmelita herself."

"Well that's going to take me a little longer to find. Info like that wouldn't be just lying around."

"Then maybe you should start with looking through the right places." I clicked on something as four pictures came up of the three bases that belong to Raleigh, Muggshot, and Ms. Ruby, all with a shot of the area around for thirty miles. "M-Master I don't understa-"

"Watch Kip." I clicked again as a search began in all three pictures for something that can be found in all three. After a couple seconds, three shots came up, one from each pic, as each shot showed a blue van. "There we are."

"Master?"

"This here is where our Cooper and his friends hold up each time." Kip smiled at my brilliance, "I indeed have a lot to learn from you still, Master Dylan."


	8. Chapter 8: Fire in the Sky (Sly 1)

Chapter 8

Operation: Fire in the Sky

Somewhere in China

This snow was unbearable to get through. There must've been fifty snowstorms before I arrived since most of the houses were covered in them from top to bottom. Some of the houses' doors were even sometimes covered up a quarter ways. This was definitely something I couldn't get used to in a lifetime. Anyways, where is that little van of my dear friends. It's going to be a lot tougher to find them in all of this snow what with their van being a light blue. Meanwhile, I can see up in the distance fireworks going off in the more building populated part of the town. Obviously this was the work of the Panda King. I hope that Cooper could take on what almost crushed me back in Mesa City.

In my ear, I could hear static as it appeared that Kip was trying to contact me. "Master…there…repeat…are you…there?"

"I'm here Kip, you need to slow your speech though since your breaking up very badly."

"Master…Cooper Van…near you….can't….keep connecti-….od luck." At that point her voice completely went to static as I began to survey the landscape.

Alas, I saw it. Off in the distance was a light blue rectangular looking thing in the snow with yellow, flame patterns. "Bingo…" I tried my best to sneak up to the van, even though all I could was scrunch, scrunch, scrunch, scrunch. Eventually making it up to what seemed to be the back doors of the van, I leaned my ear in to see if anything was going on.

"Sly please be careful, Panda King is very, very dangerous!" Someone spoke in a nasally tone as in response was a more static one as if he was being listened to on a screen. "Look Bentley, I know I can do this. I already took down three of them. Another one is a cinch by now."

"Just be ready to book it back here before Carmelita comes by. I'll have the van ready." A more rougher voice said in concern. Uh oh…th-this is the worst time for a…a… "Achoo!" Not even a second passed as I was then pulled in by a giant, pink hand and was thrown in the middle of the van.

"Hey, who are you?!" I looked up to see a small turtle sitting in a chair ahead of me. Behind of him was a screen that was off. "Hehe, sorry, but I'm not obligated nor in the mood to tell you who I am."

"Murray, tear his limbs off."

"And suddenly I'm now in the mood. The name's Dylan Asmadus."

"Dylan Asmadus? You're the one that Interpol is on the man-hunt for along with Sly and us." The turtle, who I heard was called Bentley, looked at me with a skeptical glare.

"Yeah, so I have no reason to tell the cops about you. They'll just throw me back in the slammer after my escape from them if I rat on you guys." The hippo, who Bentley called Murray, looked at Bentley with a worried look. "Murray, put him down." Murray dropped me back as I fixed my jacket up. "What do you want to know from us Dylan?" Bentley poked at me.

"The Fiendish Five…out of all of the dangerous gangs to go up against, why them? I know it's not only revenge for Connor Cooper, but there is something else since every time I arrived at the scene of Sly's victories, something was taken from each member." Bentley rubbed his eyes under his glasses after listening to my question, "Why should we tell you?"

"Because I deserve to know what happened to my closest friend, Connor Cooper." Bentley looked at the screen as if waiting for Sly to come up, asking for some assistance.

"Listen…as long as I can remember, Sly would always tell me and Murray the story of his father's death. On the night where Sly's father was going to give Sly the knowledge of his thieving ancestry, five unwelcomed guests arrived."

"The Fiendish Five…"

"Exactly. There, Connor tried everything he can to stop them, but was killed and the Fiendish Five were able to find it…"

"I-It?..."

"Sly's family heritage, the book that holds every knowledge of every Cooper known, The Thievius Raccoonus." I felt a shiver down my spine just hearing the name of it. Wow, a book that has the entire history of a thieving lineage….No wonder Sly was so upset. I mean, of course his father was killed, I was pissed about that too, but your ENTIRE history of thieving knowledge passed down by your ancestors as well? Man, that could put anyone in a mood of vengeance…

After the little memory lane trip for Bentley, a knock on the back of the van could be heard as Murray opened it up to an enthusiastic looking Sly…He reminded me of his father when he was young. That enthusiasm soon left when he saw me. "Bentley, who's the new guy?" He asked. In his hand I could notice there were pages gripped onto. So those are some of the stolen pages from the Thievius Raccoonus. "No need to worry Sly, he claims to be an ally and a friend of your father."

"A friend of my father?"

"Dylan Asmadus. I used to be…well, I'm still known as the "Leech of the World". I gave info to your father and his group when he was starting out."

"Dylan…I remember you! My father used to tell me stories about you!"

"Hehe, he must've talked about my good looks and witty charm."

"More like your conniving nature and cheapskate behavior." My eyes narrowed and jaw dropped at Sly's comment. "Anywho…seems like I was able to get the info and closure I needed for this. Now I just gotta find a way to get Interpol off my rear and ensure my true freedom." Just a second later, a massive, red blinking, warning sign was coming from Bentley's computer screen. "Bentley what's going on?!" Sly and Murray ran over to the screen as I popped in from the side. The screen went dark as two yellow eyes appeared. " **Sly…Cooper…Your time, and your family's time are numbered.** "

"Clockwerk!" Sly yelled. Clockwerk?! The leader of the Fiendish Five?! Wh-What does he want?!

" **Not just your lives, but also your dear hometown and world. In just a few days my Doomsday Laser will be complete and everything you know and love will disappear.** " Well…guess I just found my leverage against Interpol. "Oh no. Bentley, can you trace it?!"

"Is lightning a plasma conduit?" Sly and Murray stared at Bentley, "Yes…Yes it is." Bentley began some keyboard crunching, "Got him! Krack-Karov Volcano over in Russia!" And with that, I'm out before even the thief noticed I was gone.


	9. Chapter 9: After Fire in the Sky (Sly 1)

Chapter 9

After Fire in the Sky

Café Le Da Vinci

I was sitting in the lovely café, sipping on it's wonderful coffee, until my pager's intercom started going off. I looked at it and smirked a little seeing that the Inspector found my little present back from the Bayous. I clicked a button and spoke into the pager, "Inspector?" Immediately I had to pull my ear away from it as the Inspector's lovely voice came in on the other end. "DARN YOU DYLAN! I COULD'VE BEEN ABLE TO FIND SOMETHING OUT TO HELP YOU, BUT YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND RUN!" I sweated a bit with a smile. Glad to know she hadn't lost her fire. "Sorry Carmelita, but I doubt even you could've convinced the Contessa to not put me away." I heard her sigh on the other end of the intercom. "Listen Dylan…me and you need to talk. Where are you?" Something doesn't seem right. She knows that the manhunt is still going on. Hmmm, "I'm at Café Le Da Vinci. I'll order you a latte." After that, the pager went silent. I just went back to sipping my own cup of coffee.

An hour later, I heard Carmelita's car pull up and out popped the lovely Vixen herself. From the window I lifted my cup to her as a smile came to her lips, walking in. "Dylan, are you ok? Is Kip alright?" She asked worriedly as she sat down across from me.

"She's fine. Trust me it'll take more than a couple of brainless apes to catch her, physically and mentally." I smirked, taking another sip. Carmelita seemed to have a worried look on her face, "Um anyway, were you able to find anything on the Fiendish Five?"

"Panda King has been taken down."

"Darn! That leaves only one last guy left, and we don't even have anything on him except shadowy images in the sky."

"Hm?...Shadowy images in the sky?" My eyes narrowed. "Inspector, how much do you know about Clockwerk?..."

"Ngh, v-very little. Like I said, all we have are the shadow pictures." I fixed myself up in the seat and leaned my arms onto the table, placing my fingers in between each other. "Clockwerk is a…being of vengeance from what Connor has told me. Ever since the beginning of time there was this Owl who had hatred towards the Cooper family and there legendary outings in history. For years he has hunted down each individual Cooper, stalking them from the shadows, always finding a chance to…" To demonstrate, I took one of the toothpicks from the center holder and snapped it in two. Carmelita gulped and nodded, obviously getting my presentation. "Now today, Clockwerk is continuing his work on Sly."

"So one of Clockwerk's descendants is-"

"No, no, no Carmelita. Not a descendant…Clockwerk is the same bird of prey that first started hate on the very first Cooper in history…" Carmelita choked on some of her coffee as she coughed some, "Wh-What?! Th-That's impossible! H-How can he-"

"I dug up some info. It was actually really hard, even for someone of my expertise. Apparently Clockwerk embedded himself with mechanical that was solely charged by his anger, making him live for eternity until he has completely wiped out the Coopers."

"D-Do you know where this guy is?"

"Carmelita…I'm not stupid."

"Huh?! Wh-What do you-"

"Don't act like I don't have five snipers aiming at me right now." Carmelita's eyes widened as she looked down. "I'm sorry…the Contessa twisted my wrist and said she'd put you on the "Kill on Sight" list."

"Well I hope you can forgive me."

"Huh? For what?"

"This." I pushed the table up, shocking Carmelita off her guard as I quickly rushed to the side and held my stun baton to her from behind. "D-Dylan?!"

"Shh. Give me the walkie talkie to your sniper boys and hidden cops. If not, then you get 10,000 volts coursed through you. And trust me, it doesn't feel good." Carmelita glared at me as she handed me what I wanted. I clicked on the the walkie talkie and spoke in, "Alright boys, where's the Contessa? I know she wouldn't leave Carmelita alone to deal with me, as you can clearly see how that went."

"Dylan I swear if I get out of this I'm going to make your right eye go black!" Carmelita sneered. I really do hope she forgives me for this. A few minutes later, the Contessa walked out into the street, making me walk out the door with Carmelita. "What do you want leech?" The Contessa insulted.

"Only to warn you about something."

"Warn us?"

"While I was in China tracking down the Panda King, I made contact with Sly Cooper."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me this before you two-timer!?" Carmelita thrashed about.

"Not now Carmelita!" I said, charging the baton a little. "Now, while I was…negotiating with the Cooper gang, they got a threat message from the leader of the Fiendish Five, Clockwerk. He's made a Doomsday Laser that he'll use to obliterate every major city if he's not stopped. Sly and them are already on their way there. So you both stop Clockwerk and capture Sly Cooper. Kill two birds with one stone."

"And where will they be leech?" Contessa crossed her arms.

"Ah, now you see that's where we make a deal. First, I want you to call your men off." The Contessa gritted her teeth before she raised up a walkie talkie and spoke into it. "There. What else?"

"Second, I want the man hunt called off." I could tell her eyes weren't the only things that were red this time. "Don't comply and I fry your best inspector's head off." I bluffed. I could never hurt Carmelita. I just hope it works. The Contessa looked down before looking back up, "Ok…you can have your freedom, IF we actually get them! Now, the location!"

"Krack-Karov Volcano, Russia." I said before releasing Carmelita. She then gave me a huge fist to the face.

Outskirts of Paris; Dylan's Hideout, Secret Room

I had an ice pack held over my eye as Kip was going over the plans to get into Clockwerk's Krack-Karov base. Or….trying to at least. "Aaaah! It's no use! Clockwerk has the place completely sealed down! We can't go through the top opening since he has anti-air missiles and the only way we can get through is the front door. Even if we ended up going through the front, he has lasers, mines, and minions waiting for us! We'd need an army!" Kip finally threw herself back into her chair as she sighed. Not a moment too soon, an email notice popped up on our screen from Bentley. I smiled, "Or maybe just a good team of thieves." I opened up the email:

To Dylan Asmadus,

We need your help. From what Sly told us about you that he heard from his father, not only are you a good info seeker, but you also made some pretty high maintenance devices that you used for more hands on info seeking. Here's the deal. We need your gadgets to hack into Clockwerk's mainframe and we need an extra man to blow his Doomsday Laser sky high. In exchange, we can give you a base that's under the police's search radars and is without a doubt completely hidden from the eyes of public. We'll wait twenty four hours for your response before we go ahead and attack Clockwerk.

Sincerely, Bentley

I smirked and typed in, "When it comes to new bases, I got it covered. The only reward I want out of this is to just see the look on Clockwerk's face when he finds out it's me who foiled his plans. Now….are we talking Plutonium or Utonium based explosives? :)"


	10. Chapter 10: Cold Heart of Evil (Sly 1)

Chapter 10

Operation: Cold Heart of Hate

Miles outside of Krack-Karov Volcano; Russia

"Is it a good idea to have your assistance with us Dylan?" Bentley lectured.

"If there is anyone I trust with my gadgets and hacking into super computers, it's her." I complimented. Kip looked at me and nodded with a smile. We were inside of the Cooper Van, slowly making our way to Clockwerk's base. "So Sly, how exactly do you plan on getting us in there?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The segment of the Thievius Raccoonus I got from the Panda King talked about my ancestor, Otto Van Cooper's, mechanical genius and with this knowledge I was able to create some upgrades to the van with the help of Bentley."

"Well I'm putting a lot of trust in you Cooper…I hope you won't let me down as your father always did for me."

"Trust me, if there's one thing I inherited from my father, it's his faithfulness."

"Clockwerk's lair, dead ahead!" Murray called from the front as the gate entrance that led to the inside of the volcano could be seen. "Great, how will we get past that?!" Kip called out. Taking this as a challenge, Bentley smirked as he fixed his glasses and hit on a button. At that moment, the front of the Cooper Van, where the Cooper symbol, same as Cooper's calling cards, shot out like a battering ram and burst open the door wide open. "Um…" Kip went silent from just the splendor of how they dealt with the problem. I whistled in amazement of what they did, "Not bad boys. I guess I can have faith in these then." I threw a strap of TNT over my shoulder.

"Now be careful Dylan, those explosives are very powerful. Once you set the charge, get out of there immediately." Bentley explained. A red signal started to beep inside of the van as Sly sat in a seat in the middle of the back area those rose up. The top of the van opened up, allowing the seat Sly was to completely transform into a turret. Man that book must have some impressive knowledge in it. Flying towards the van were Clockwerk's mechanical, owl minions to which Sly happily opened fire upon while Murray was driving them right up to the doors of Clockwerk's base. Hopping on up with Sly, I took out my stun baton and started smacking back some minions that Sly couldn't shoot down. They exploded to my delight after a good hit from my fully charged, 50,000 volt weapon as they overloaded and explode from impact. "Guys be careful! We're going to ram through the front doors!" Murray called up.

"Come on! Bring it!" I accepted. Going at full 120 miles per hour, Murray crashed the van through the front door, catapulting me and Sly inside. On our ear pieces, Kip and Bentley were talking to us respectively.

"Alright guys, from here on out we're going to speaking through communicators. Me, Murray, and Dylan's assistant will be manning the car for our getaway." Bentley started explaining. Kip continued off, "Master, start making your way to the Doomsday Laser and get those TNT charges set. I'm sure Sly will like to know you're on the job while he kicks the nuts and bolts out of the mechanized bird." Sly nodded towards me as I nodded back. Before we could move though, a screen came down at the end of the base's front lobby, showing Clockwerk's ugly mug. " **Cooper, Asmadus, I'm glad both of you could come. Sadly I couldn't procure anyone on Sly's side for a hostage, and I know you never let Kip out of your sight Dylan, but I believe I found the perfect candidate to make you two chase your tails.** " The screen changed to show us Carmelita locked up in some strange sphere prison.

"Carmelita!" Both me and Sly yelled out as Clockwerk was laughing at our shock. " **Poor Carmelita. She only has thirty minutes until that sphere of hers unleashes volts upon volts of electricity, burning her to a crisp. I'll let you two ponder o that.** "

"Gh! Damnit!" I was about to run off to save her, but Sly stopped me. "Cooper?!"

"Now's not the time to play into Clockwerk's hands so soon. He wants you to get distracted from your job. I'll go save Carmelita before I go after Clockwerk. You focus on blowing that laser up and saving humanity…hehe no pressure now." Sly smirked as he ran off instead to go and save Carmelita. I stood there in the empty lobby as I sighed and looked down. "Master?" Kip called to make sure I was still there. I held my fingers to the ear piece. "Heh, guess I can't match his charisma when it comes to her…"

"M-Master?"

"Heh, he'll make her happy…he gives her a job after all." I regained my composure as I started making my way up through many different staircases.

The heat was unbearable as I ran through the base, eventually getting up to the area where the laser was. I didn't conclude though that I was being waited upon as I heard the sound of snipping claws. "Heh…and here I thought that the Inspector was persistent on catching people. But you really shocked me." Out from the shadows was the Contessa, still sporting her ever so frightening scowl. "You made a fool of me Asmadus, and for that I'm going to-"

"Arrest me?"

"….Kill you…"

"Whoa…" My eyes widened at the phrase as she started crawling towards me at a very fast speed. What the hell is going on?! She's a cop?! She can't kill me! I dodged her snipping claws, keeping myself from getting my head chopped off. Getting out my baton, I swung out to block more of her swings. She swung down, making me jump back in order to give distance. "Hold still you little vermin!" She screamed as she shot web out from her stinger, entangling my legs. I fell back against the cold, metal grounding as she was now over me with her claws ready to strike. "Ngh, what makes you decide to kill me Contessa? You're a cop! They'll find out and you'll be resigned faster than Muggshot's IQ drop!"

"Hah! What makes you think those fools will do anything? With my power of hypnotism, not only did I rise to the top, but also keep little "accidents" like these as accidents…"

"Wh-What?"

"You've been useful while you lasted Asmadus." She rose up to swing, but I then placed the tip of my baton against the metal, "Do you know how well electricity travels through metal? Quite a good conductor it is." I smirked. Contessa laughed even harder. "You must a bigger fool than I thought you were Asmadus! Shock me, you shock yourself as well!"

"Hehe, lucky for me….I built an immunity to shock therapy. So this thing…it's only gonna tickle." The Contessa's eyes widened as I flipped the switch, shocking both her and me through the metal floor. It didn't take too long before the singed arachnid dropped. I stepped on her chest as I pointed my baton at her. "Now…let's make ourselves a new deal Contessa. You give me my true freedom and I won't blab to your superiors about your little "rise to the top" speech."

"You fool! It's your word against mine! You have no evidence!"

"Kip?" I called while placing my fingers to my ear piece.

"Don't worry Master, I got all of it." The Contessa struggled beneath my foot, "You leech! You fiend!"

"Do we have a deal Contessa?" I smirked, making her look at me in fear or once. "O-O…Ok…Ok ok ok I'll do it! You're a free man Dylan Asmadus!" She screeched. I released my foot from under her, "Now go back to the police station hole you crawled from…" The Contessa looked at me one last time before she crawled away.

Not a moment too soon, I heard the sound of jets as flying out from the base and up overhead of me was Sly in a jetpack and Clockwerk! "Crap, I guess that's my cue to hurry!" In full sprint now, I ran on up to the Doomsday Laser, ironically enough in the shape of Clockwerk's head. Narcissistic much? I jumped on up to the top and placed the TNT down, arming it. "Whew…now to get the hell out of he-" An explosion from Sly and Clockwerk's fight came up right next to me as it launched me down the top of the laser and I landed on a railway, feeling as if I broke my rib on it from contact. Rolling off, the bottom of my pants got latched onto the railings edge, making me stuck while the TNT is close to exploding. I tried to reach up, but my ribs were sending shocks of pain all throughout my body, my screams echoing through the area. From my ear, I could hear a sobbing Kip, "M-Master get out of there! Please! I don't want you to die! I-I'll….I'll be all alone again…" With those last words, I pushed through my pain, obviously making my ribs crack even more, I reached up and pulled myself back onto the railing. "Master! Five seconds left!" Hurrying, I used the remainder of my strength to lift myself up and throw myself off as the TNT finally exploded, causing a massive one that launched me off towards the safe ground as I landed, soon after losing consciousness to the sight of the laser sinking into the lava.

An hour later; Krack-Karov Volcano

My eyes slowly opened to the sound of someone yelling. I laughed lightly to know that it was someone familiar.

"Cooper! Cooper you get back here and unlock these cuffs immediately! COOPER!" I rose up to my knees, holding onto my side, hearing Carmelita's voice ring out through the Volcano. I looked over to see that in the lava was bashed up and charred Clockwerk. He did it…

Finally standing up, I made my way over to a destroyed railway where Carmelita's hand was cuffed to it. "Who's there?! I swear if it's you again Cooper I'm going to blast you!"

"Different coon." I said as I threw up some lock-picks from my utility belt. Carmelita's personality went in a complete reverse, "Dylan! Wh-What are you doing here?!"

"Helping….ngh…" I held onto my ribs. "I helped out in destroying the Laser…" I started to pick the lock until my face was brought up and something was planted onto my lips. C-C-Carmelita?! I couldn't stop my face from turning completely red as the locks clicked on her cuffs and they came off, allowing both of her hands to hold my head. "Heh, I at least wanted to kiss a hero rather than a criminal."

"Sorry Inspector, I'm no hero." I broke off from her kiss as I gave her a friendly. "I'm just a criminal like that Cooper…" Carmelita looked down as I spoke, "But…if you work for Interpol and use your info seeking skills for good then you should…" I shook my head, stopping Carmelita's offer. "What about the manhunt Dylan?!" I chuckled, making Carmelita give me a puzzled look, "Let's just say I found a little leverage on little miss arachnid."

"Y-You found something on Contessa."

"Hey, I'm the leech. I'll ALWAYS find something." With that, I jumped back off of the railing, leaving the Inspector there to await back-up. By her feet though, I left a note. She picked it up and read on:

Carmelita,

No need to worry about me. I have a place that you nor anyone from the police headquarters could find. Til la prochaine fois mon "Renard Crumpet".

The Leech of the World

~~ 3

"Heh…why do I always get myself involved with ringtails~."


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Bright Future

A year later; Café Le Da Vinci

I was sitting back at the old hangout, sipping on some more of Da Vinci Caffeine. On my laptop, I was looking over the many different cases that Carmelita busted ever since the events at Krack-Karov. Heh, she's been really busy with the Cooper Gang it seemed…I wonder…did I make the right choice not accepting Carmelita's offer?

"Master!" Kip called out from behind the Café's bar stand, smiling at me. Of course…now I remember why I turned it down, hehe. "Master c'mon! It's time to get back to work!" I placed my coffee back down and turned off my laptop as I joined my assistant in the back.

In the back storage of the Café, both me and Kip placed our hands on the back wall of the room as something scanned us as Jannice spoke, **Welcome back Dylan, Kip**.

"As I said Carmelita…" An elevator took us down as it opened up to mine and Kip's new base of operations. "Somewhere that the police and not even you would expect us to be." Kip ran on over to her own little screen station as I went on over to my work space, looking at some blueprints for a new system I've been working on. Curious, Kip leaned up on the top of her chair, "Um Master?"

"What is it Kip?"

"What exactly is that that you've been working on?"

"Heh, it's a new system I've been working on for our own personal little internet to hand out info now. I've also doubled it as a gadget store just in case my seekers need a little extra help with whatever they're getting into."

"Whoa cool! That'll bring in double the money! Did you think of a name for it yet?"

"Heh, one came to mind. I think I'll call it…Thief's Net."


End file.
